Second Russo-Japanese War
The 'Second Russo-Japanese War '''was an armed conflict between the Soviet Union and Imperial Japan, which began when the Soviet Union invaded the island nation of Hokkaido, seeking to avenge the terrorist attacks perpetrated by Imperial Japan and the casualties of the Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union. The war officially began on on September 2, 1945. Background Terrorist Attacks ''TBA Talks of retaliation In the wake of the December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks and the Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin's successor, Grigori Kroputkin, consulted with his advisors to discuss a plan of retaliation. Nearly the entirety of the Soviet population wanted vengeance against Japan for the attacks on December 7, 1941, as well as retribution for the death of Stalin and the deaths of Soviet civilians during the Japanese invasion of the USSR. Worse still, the Soviet citizens (aided by Soviet propaganda) saw Japan as a nation of "animals" and "uncivilized monsters" that deserved to be killed. Grigori Kroputkin, having lost some close friends and family members himself during the terrorist attacks and also wanting to avenge Stalin, authorized a full-scale invasion of the Japanese island of Hokkaido, resolving to "tear Japan apart one island at a time." The War Operation Red Star ''Main article: ''Operation Red Star Operation Red Star, executed on September 2, 1945, was the Russian invasion of the northern Japanese island of Hokkaido. This was the first major battle of the Second Russo-Japanese War. It began with Soviet paratroopers air-dropping in Hokkaido, Japan after securing the island of Sakhalin, intended to be used as a forward operating base for the Soviet invasion force. Their first major action was to attack a Japanese school in Hokkaido (regarded by some to be an act of terrorism on the USSR's part). The Soviets, with the events of events of December 7, 1941 and the subsequent invasion that followed, took their anger out on the civilian population by shooting up civilian residences and, on various different occasions, engaged in human hunting: Soviet soldiers were witnessed slaughtering civilians en-masse out of "anger for their dead brethren back home", seeing them as "vermin". Across Hokkaido, Soviet soldiers pillaged various villages and towns, robbing homes to take people's belongings as "souvenirs" for Soviet soldiers to take home to their families and friends. The Imperial Japanese Army, completely caught off guard by the Soviet war machine, scrambled to repel the invaders. They fought tooth and nail to defend Japan from the Soviets, but the Soviet Union's scorched earth tactics quickly overwhelmed the Imperial Japanese Armed Forces. Hokkaido fell to Soviet occupation on December 26, 1946. Operation Cauliflower Operation Cauliflower was the invasion of Honshu in Spring of 1946, which occurred concurrently with Operation Phoenix. The Soviet Union had bulldozed through Hokkaido by this point and was ready to take Honshu and Kyushu. The goal here was to capture Tokyo. Operation Phoenix Operation Phoenix was the invasion of Kyushu, happening at the same time as Operation Cauliflower. Here, Soviet Armed Forces planned to trap the Imperial Japanese Army in what many called a "sandwich of death", intending to wear out the Imperial Japanese Army. Battle of Tokyo The Battle of Tokyo happened during Operation Downfall. Aftermath With the end of the war after the Battle of Tokyo, Japan was a radically different country: when Tokyo fell and the Imperial Japanese Emperor was deposed, the Russians quickly transformed Japan into its own image: Japan became the Sovet Federation of Japan, a satellite state (formerly puppet state) of the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union shocked the world with this manuver, with many claiming that Korea would be next. Sure enough, the onset of the Korean War years later was everybody's nightmare come true-until the fall of the Soviet Union after the Second Russian Civil War years later. Category:Battles Category:Wars